There are a wide variety of devices that are conventionally used to frame pictures, drawings, diplomas and a variety of other objects. The term "picture frame" is typically used when referring to these devices. Picture frames take a wide variety of forms including metal frames, wooden frames, plastic frames, mount boards, picture mats, plaques, etc. In the description herein, the term picture frame is intended to cover all of these forms. Such picture frames come in a wide variety of shapes, colors and materials. Common materials for frames are either wood or metal.
Often it is desirable to hang the picture frame on a wall. It is also often desirable to combine more than one picture frame together which allow the picture frames to stand freely. For example, it is often desirable to connect picture frames together in order to stand them together on a desk, shelf, etc. It may be desirable to stand picture frames together in a parallel or "V" form, or it may be desirable to stand the top edges of two frames together to form an "A-frame" type structure. Traditional frame supports include the following: Easels, which hold a picture frame to a desired vertical angle; corner supports, which hold all frame sections together; and frame strap supports which support long sections of molding and keep it from bowing. A possible frame support for freely standing two picture frames together is a standard swivel hinge (such as a type found on doors).
However, the use of a standard swivel hinge on a wooden picture frame has numerous disadvantages in certain situations which is why a typical framing shop is reluctant to attempt to connect picture frames by using a swivel hinge. The use of two swivel hinges (attached to the upper and lower portions of the frames) to connect two picture frames may form a sturdy connection, yet it is difficult to attach two swivel hinges such that they are aligned perfectly and the two frames swing freely. An analogous problem is the hanging of a door by two swivel hinges to a door frame of a house; any carpenter will agree that hanging a door by two swivel hinges is a difficult and time-consuming process. The difficulties are compounded with swivel hinges on picture frames because the frames are very narrow and the swivel hinges themselves can be quite small--down to 3/4" of an inch in length or less. Thus, the use of two swivel hinges to connect picture frames is not a common procedure in a picture framing shop, and is even less desirable to be practiced by a layman.
The use of a single swivel hinge to connect two picture frames may be easier than using two hinges, yet it is still fraught with problems. For example, a single, small swivel hinge may be too small to support the weight of larger frames. And as discussed above, the use of two or more swivel hinges is undesirable. Also, larger swivel hinges may not be used in all cases because the sides of the picture frames to which the swivel hinges attach are very narrow. Only small hinges fit the narrow frames.
Swivel hinges may be attached to the backs of picture frames to allow the two frames to bend backward together (away from a viewer, with the point of a "V" shape facing the viewer). The hinges may be attached by laying the two frames face down and attaching the hinge. However, this arrangement only allows the frames to bend in a backward direction. Also, the standard swivel hinge is free to swing back and forth, thus providing a non-stable support. Also, when a user has bent the hinge to a desired position, and then picks up the frames, the positioning is lost because the hinge swings freely. Thus, attaching a standard hinge to the backs of frames has disadvantages.
Attaching standard hinges to the sides of pictures frames also has disadvantages. A hinge may be attached to the sides of two picture frames to allows the frames to swing forward together (toward a viewer, with the point of a "V" shape facing away from the viewer). However, attaching a hinge to the sides of frames is not an easy task. First, the frames must be placed face to face so that their two sides are adjacent and facing upwards. In this position, with the two frames resting on opposite sides, a framer must attach a hinge to the two sides. This is an awkward position from which to attach a hinge because the frames are in an unstable position.
Also, in either case of attaching a standard hinge to the backs or sides of two picture frames it must be mounted in exact alignment. If the hinge is mounted off center, or slightly off of level, then the frames will not stand correctly on a desk or shelf. To correct this, a hinge must be remounted. This process of mounting a standard hinge very carefully in a level orientation or of remounting a standard hinge can be an aggravating and time consuming task.
At times, a double hinge may be used to connect two picture frames, but this double hinge is more difficult to mount than a basic swivel hinge. Also, a double hinge is more expensive than a basic swivel hinge. For these reasons, picture framing shops and laymen are less prone to use a double hinge.
In addition, the use of standard hinges that move freely does not allow frames to be easily stood on a desk in a back to back presentation or "A-frame" presentation. For example, often it is desirable to stand two picture frames back-to-back on a desk with the two pictures facing outward. By spreading the bottom edges of the frames apart the two frames may support themselves by being joined at the top edge by a swivel hinge. However, because a swivel hinge moves freely, this "A-frame" structure may collapse easily. Or, if the frames are picked up or moved, the distance between the two frames may be changed from what the individual had original desired, and the frames must be adjusted again. Thus, a freely movable swivel hinge has disadvantages for an "A-frame" type presentation.
Concerning the connection of metal picture frames, the options for connecting two frames are extremely limited. Typically, two metal frames are joined by permanently soldering a hinge to the metal frames. These frames may be bought in this fashion. Not only is this soldering process difficult and costly, it is not a technique that may be practiced by an average picture framing shop or by the layman. Also, the hinge may not be moved to another portion of the frame, such as to the top. Currently, no off-the-shelf easily mountable hinges are obtainable for connecting two metal frames. For wooden frames in particular, it can be inconvenient to completely unscrew and remove screws or nails from a frame in order to remove or adjust a hinge.
Although there are various picture frame support mechanisms available on the market, there is an ongoing need for improved support arrangements. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved picture support system. It would be desirable to have an inexpensive, simple connecting device that enables two or more picture frames to be quickly and easily connected in a variety of manners. It would further be desirable for such a connecting device to be usable on either wood or metal frames, and for the device to allow frames to be bent freely in a variety of directions while retaining stability.